Blanding Cassatt
Blanding Cassatt Inc. (professionally known as Blanding Cassatt) is an American multinational mass media conglomerate company with interests primarily in film, television, music, originality, arts, and newsmagazine. It is currently the world's second largest broadcasting and cable company in terms of revenue—ahead of The Walt Disney Company, Time Warner, CBS Corporation, Viacom, and 21st Century Fox, but behind Comcast/NBCUniversal. Blanding Cassatt is headquartered in Castineland as Blanding Cassatt Television Studios at 6747 New Jersey Boulevard and Sintopia City as Blanding Cassatt Entertainment Studios at 3111 Shutterman Boulevard. It is a publicly owned theater company controlled by Jordan Cassatt and assisted by Kimberly Blanding. Blanding Cassatt also has its headquarters in New York City as Blanding Cassatt Media Networks and Los Angeles as Blanding Cassatt Community Group. Blanding Cassatt is currently the newest multinational media conglomerate in the United States, founded in July 15, 2015 but was established seven years later in September 1, 2022. Blanding Cassatt is a duo name of the two famous Sintopian celebrities, Kimberly Blanding and Jordan Cassatt, whereas the name of the two is The Blanding Cassatt Duo, and is also a Sintopian company created by, established by, and named after the two. The name "Blanding Cassatt" comes from two streets in Jacksonville, Florida known as Blanding Boulevard and Cassat Avenue. History Early years Main article: Blanding Cassatt (original) In July of 2015, Jordan Cassatt created his Google account with the name of his company "Blanding Cassatt" instead of this real name. He also created his Facebook, started his YouTube channel, his Google+ account, created his Twitter, Blogger, Pinterest, LinkedIn, Instagram, and Tumblr account with all the name "Blanding Cassatt". In October 6, 2016, Jordan created his FANDOM powered by Wikia wiki called Blanding Cassatt Wiki. He is able to share his creations to the world. In November 2016, Cassatt went to University of North Florida in Jacksonville, Florida and met a girl named Kimberly Blanding. He showed her a company he has been working on. She likes his originality. Cassatt asked Blanding if he wants her to join his company to become "The Blanding Cassatt Duo". She waits, stops and thinks about it, but she agrees. In 2017, Jordan come up with some brands, subsidiaries, and assets. Intertropolis & Routeville is a highway and road enthusiast website. Exoplanet System is an astronomy interested space website, Sintopia is a television channel based on the U.S. state of Sintopia he created and with TV shows, movies, and cartoons he wants people to create. Endless Calendar is a perpetual calendar designed for years ranging from 0 through 10000. In 2018, Kimberly suggests Jordan if he wants to promote Blanding Cassatt if possible. He also has many ways to promote it. They upload a video on their YouTube channel of themselves explaining Blanding Cassatt. In January and February of 2019, Kimberly and Jordan went to the fancy marketplace called the Jacksonville Landing in Downtown Jacksonville to promote Blanding Cassatt and their brands. Assets Main article: List of assets owned by Blanding Cassatt Television networks * Oostlalington * Atmosphere * Blanding Cassatt News Network * The Classic Channel * Corona * Corona Kids * Exoplanet * HQZ * HQZ Kids * Hollywood Central * Instrumental Music Television * The Interstate Channel (formerly Intertropolis & Routeville) * LGBT Television * Mars Entertainment * MetroSintopia * MillenniumWorld Television * Nectocity TV * Quote TV * Sintopia * Sintopia 101 * Sintopia Channel (owned by the state of Sintopia) * Sintopia Junior * Sintopia Music * Teentopia * Terrestrial Network * Venus Entertainment Television production and distribution * Oostlalington Media Networks * Blanding Cassatt Media Networks television stations * Jekandic Media Networks * LGBT Entertainment Group * Sintopia Animation Studio * Sintopia Kids & Family Film production and distribution * Blanding Cassatt International * Blanding Cassatt Media Networks production studios * Jekandic * Jekandic Animation Studios * Jekandic Animations * MillenniumWorld * MillenniumWorld Animation * MillenniumWorld Animation Studios * MillenniumWorld Pictures * Sintopia Movies Website media and subdivisions * Exoplanet System * Intertropolis & Routeville * Nectocity Recording labels * Oostlalington Records * Blanding Cassatt Records * HQZ Records * MillenniumWorld Records * Sintopia Records External links * Blanding Cassatt on Facebook * Blanding Cassatt on Instagram * Blanding Cassatt on Pinterest * Blanding Cassatt on Twitter * Blanding Cassatt on YouTube * Official website Category:Blanding Cassatt Category:2022 establishments in Los Angeles Category:2022 establishments in California Category:Companies headquartered in Castineland Category:Companies headquartered in Castineland County Category:Companies headquartered in Sintopia Category:Media companies established in 2022 Category:Media companies based in Castineland Category:Multinational companies based in Castineland Category:Conglomerate companies of the United States Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Multinational companies headquartered in the United States Category:Companies founded by Jordan Cassatt Category:Companies founded by Kimberly Blanding Category:Companies founded in Jacksonville, Florida Category:2022 establishments in the United States